


Nobody Tells Me Anything

by alba17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Sam Deals With Things, Sam Finds Out, in the bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh hell, no.</p><p>(T for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Tells Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment_fic on LJ, "driving to the city limits."

“Oh come on, man, you’re like a toddler back there. Quit kicking my seat!” Sam yelled at Bucky.

It was quiet for a second, then Sam felt the unmistakable thud of Bucky’s freaking gigantic foot against the back of his seat. Again.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh my god. Fuck you, Barnes, that’s all I gotta say.” _He wasn’t gonna give in, he wasn’t gonna give in._ “How long ’til we get where we’re going, Rogers, huh?”

“Not long.” Steve was his usual impassive self.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Bucky’s booted foot land between the two front seats. Okay. That seemed…allowable. In assessing the situation, Sam’s gaze somehow met Steve’s. Steve looked down at Bucky’s foot insinuating itself into the front of the ridiculously tiny car. Steve looked back at the road, then down at Bucky’s foot. Back at the road, then down at Bucky’s foot.

Huh.

Sam was distracted by something on the side of the road, probably some weird German thing they didn’t have in the States, and when he looked back, Bucky’s foot was in Steve’s lap. And Steve’s hand was curling around Bucky’s ankle and his eyes were unfocused.

“Oh fuck me sideways,” Sam blurted out. “Nobody tells me anything.” He took a long, suffering sigh. “Okay, when we get to the city limits, I’ll drive. Barnes can sit in the front or Steve can get in the back or…whatever arrangement you want. Just don’t do anything I’ll have to pretend I didn’t see later.” He deliberately looked out the window, away from Steve and Barnes because damn it, he didn’t want to see anything else, if that’s the way it was.

“Heh.” Barnes gave a small, satisfied chuckle. 

“Yeah, don’t rub it in. Asshole.”


End file.
